Birthday Coffee
by Marymel
Summary: Greta helps Morgan and Jackson fix Greg breakfast for his birthday...and treats him to a special cup of coffee!


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

**This was inspired by something my great-niece did for her mother. I thought it would make a fun birthday story for Greta and Greg. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greta, Jackson and Morgan wanted everything to be just right for Greg's birthday. Morgan made him pancakes, Jackson helped with the batter, and Greta helped her brother put together a fruit salad. Both kids happily chatted with Morgan about how they loved making their dad's breakfast.

"Mama, dada like beckfast?" Greta asked.

"I think he will," Morgan said. She smiled warmly at her children. "Everything's coming along great. I just need to make his coffee."

"Mama, is that stuff really forty dollars?" Jackson asked. He remembered Greg telling Morgan about his Blue Hawaiian Coffee.

"Yep," Morgan said. "In your dad's words, 'forty bucks a pound, hand-picked twice a year'."

"Just for that?"

"Yep. Your dad likes my coffee, but I figured his birthday was a good time to break out the expensive stuff."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Why do grown ups like coffee so much?"

Morgan smiled at her son. "You'll understand when you're older." She measured out the coffee to put in the machine.

"Mama, the pancakes are ready to flip!" Jackson said.

"Okay," Morgan said. She set the coffee down and picked up the spatula.

Thirty minutes later, Morgan, Jackson and Greta carried Greg's breakfast to the bedroom. They smiled when they saw him sleeping peacefully.

"Happy birthday!" The three called from the doorway.

Greg groaned and opened his eyes to see his family bringing in breakfast. Everyone smiled as they set the tray on the bed.

"Happy birthday, dad!" Jackson said.

"Happy birfday, dada!" Greta said.

"Oh," Greg said with a yawn. He smiled at the family he loved. "Thank you."

"We made you breakfast," Jackson said.

"I see," Greg said with a smile.

"Not as good as your banana pancakes," Morgan said with a smile as she gave Greg a brief kiss on the lips.

"I'll bet they're delicious," Greg said with a smile. He picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip. To Morgan and Jackson's surprise, Greg immediately grimaced and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Morgan asked.

"Ugh," Greg said softly. "What kind of coffee did you use?"

"It's your Blue Hawaiian," Morgan said, honestly confused about her husband's reaction.

"Did you leave it on the shelf too long or something?" Greg asked.

Before Morgan could answer, Greta said, "Me do, dada!"

Morgan, Greg and Jackson all looked at Greta. "You did what, sweetie?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Me make dat," Greta said, pointing to Greg's cup of coffee.

"Oh," Morgan said softly. "I set the coffee down to flip the pancakes. She must have added to the coffee when I turned around."

Greg pursed his lips to try to keep from laughing. "Greta, did you put something in the coffee?"

"No," Greta said, shaking her head. "Me put da coffee in da machine."

"How much did you put in there?" Morgan asked.

Greta smiled at her father. "Me put da whole fing!"

Greg groaned softly and laughed. "Did you just want to help mama and Jacks?"

"Yeah," Greta said. "Dada no like it?" She looked up at Greg with wide eyes.

Greg couldn't help but smile at his sweet daughter. "I love it," he said as he leaned down and gently kissed her nose.

Greta smiled up at her father. "Me make you coffee, dada! Happy birfday!"

"She wanted to fix something for your birthday," Jackson said.

"Yeah," Morgan said as she smiled at her daughter. "She saw her mommy and brother fixing your breakfast, and wanted to do something."

Greg smiled at his daughter. He knew she just wanted to do something nice for his birthday. "You know what?" He asked Greta.

"What?" Greta asked.

Greg smiled at his beautiful family. "I am so glad you all wanted to do this for me. Thank you." He gently kissed Morgan on the lips and hugged Jackson.

Greta smiled up at her father. "Dada, you like da coffee?"

Smiling at his sweet daughter, Greg tentatively took another sip and choked down the interesting coffee. "I do...but maybe let your brother or mama help you next time, okay?"

"Okay!" Greta said. She beamed at her father.

"Oh, we made you some cards," Jackson said.

"Yeah!" Greta added. She and Jackson handed their homemade cards to Greg. The CSI smiled as he looked at his children's drawings.

Jackson smiled as his sister chatted away. He leaned closer to Greg. "Dad...sorry about the coffee."

"Don't be," Greg said honestly. He smiled at his family. "I love that you and your mama and sister wanted to do this for me. Thanks, Jacks." He rubbed Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson raised an eyebrow as Greta pet Scruffy. "Did you really like the coffee?"

Greg smiled lovingly at his family, just loving the moment. "I did. Your sister just wanted me to have a happy birthday and she wanted to do something. Besides, it's the first cup of coffee I can chew." That brought soft laughs from Jackson and Morgan.

"Happy birthday, dad," Jackson said.

"Happy birfday, dada!" Greta said. Morgan added, "Happy birthday!"

Greg smiled at his family. "Thank you all," he said as he hugged his children. It was truly never dull with his family, and it was truly a wonderful birthday.

**The End**


End file.
